Ch2, The Nebula
by Jolteon998
Summary: The Omega encounters a hidden Borg assimilator in a small nebula.


Well Star Trek fans I have finnaly completed   
another Star Trek Omega story. I'm sorry I took  
so long to write it but I have been a bit busy.   
  
Original bases from Star Trek, licenced under  
Paramount ltd. All rights reserved.  
*********************************************  
  
Star Trek Omega  
  
"The Nebula"  
  
Red alert klaxons filled the air as the bridge quickly went  
to battle readyness.  
  
"Ready phasers and all quantum torpedos. Don't fire yet   
though." Captain O'Raw calmly said as he sat in his chair   
quickly.  
  
A death like pause followed as both ships floated   
in space staring down at eachother.  
  
"...Mr Robinson, initiate a scan of the borg ship,   
see if it's operational." Julia commanded.  
  
"Aye sir." Thomas responed, tapping his console's   
buttons. "Sir there are twenty borg on the ship and the ship   
is fully operationl. There should be no reason why it does   
not move."  
  
"Suggestions." Bill asked his crew.  
  
"It could be a trap sir." Mary the Ops lieutenant  
suggested.  
  
"No. The Borg aren't exactly the trapping type."  
Bill returned.  
  
"Maybe they don't see us?" Julia asked unsure of  
herself.  
  
"...Robinson? Can they?" the captain asked,   
turning to his science officer.  
  
"Well sir," He started. "If we can see them,   
they can see us."  
  
Bill stood for his chair and stepped slowly   
toward the scree, glaring out at the borg ship. "I   
don't understand why they don't react to us."  
  
Just then the bridge shook lightly as the   
shrill sound of energy hitting energy was heard.   
  
" That sounded like a phaser blast!" The   
confused captain said as he turned to his crew.  
  
"Source?" Julia questioned.  
  
"...One Akira class starship...assimilated."   
Mary returned with a sigh.  
  
"....Any humans aboard?" The captain asked   
saddened.  
  
"No sir." She replied quietly.  
  
"Then...Lock all weapons on it and fire....  
It's a lost ship now." The captain struggled   
against his own order.  
  
The ops officer nodded her head slowly and   
pressed a few buttons on her pannel.  
  
Outside three white pulses left out of small   
tubes, darting towards the Akira ship. Two torpedoes  
slammed into the sheilds nearly destroying them. The  
last sped through and the Akira's heavily weakened   
sheilds, it tore through the saucer section setting   
a chain reaction of blasts. Fire poured out of the   
gaping hold and spread all over the ship as it   
quickly exploded in brilliant blaze of light.  
  
  
  
"SIR!" Mary yelled. " The assimilator  
is retreating!"   
  
"The Akira was just a decoy." Bill stated   
with and angered look growing on his face. "Chase   
it down...There is no way I will allow a Borg ship  
to force us to destroy ourown ships. ... Get close  
to it and open fire!"  
  
"With pleasure sir." The slender, overjoyed  
female security officer returned, hitting a few   
buttons on her console. Just before she fired the   
bridge shook a little harder as another louder   
blast was heard.  
  
"Torpedo sir, off the port bow." Robinson   
said grasping onto his console to stay balanced.  
  
"Source?!" Julia asked quickly  
  
On the screen, directly above the escaping  
assimilator a nebula class starship emerged with   
bright green gasses being displaced away from it.   
Covering the ship's saucer section was a small   
green and black web.  
  
"...That." Mary stated pointing to the screen.  
  
"Asimilated?" The captain questioned.   
  
"...Aye." Robinson once again returned.  
  
Bill sighed as he looked down at the crimson  
carpted floor of his bridge. "Then Mary....  
concentrate all fire on the ship. It's unsalvagable."  
  
Mary remained silent as she pressed two keys  
on her console, reluctantly pressing the final one.  
  
Outside the Omega maintained it's course as   
five orange streams of light emerged from the array  
on the saucer section. Each blast impacted on a   
different portion of the nebula's starbort sheild. The  
Omega tured to it's left side as two quantum   
torpedos emerged from three different torpedo tubes   
on the bottom of the hull section. Four of the   
torpedoes struck different parts of the aft   
sheilds greatly weakening them. The final torpedos  
passed through the disrupted sheilds and struck  
the port nacel. The nacel was quickly obliterated  
as a warp core breach was started and quickly   
consumed the ship. With a burst of fire and light  
the nebula ship was destroyed, debris and gasses   
were dispersed away from the blast.  
  
"Sir, the assimilator is assuming an attack   
position." The young male helmsman stated.  
  
"Good..." The captain began. "..I've had just  
about all I can stand from that thing."  
  
The ship shook as a green blast from the Borg   
assimilator struck the sheilds."  
  
"ALL PHASERS!!...OPEN FIRE!!!" Bill bellowed   
extending his arm and forefinger towards the screen   
at the Borg ship.  
  
Outside the ship turned to it's left once again.   
The bottom of the ship faced the oncomming borg. The   
Omega's three hull phaser array's sprung to life. Two   
orange lights slowly crawled over them from both sides  
until reaching the middle, from there five streams of   
energy darted from each one. Each orange beam of   
slammed into one part of the assimilator, engulfed in   
flames the assimilator slowed as it's starbort side was   
almost completly destroyed.  
  
"Sir...all borg on the ship have been lost and   
the ship is now severly damaged. Your orders?" Mary   
asked with a smile on her face.  
  
"....Ready torpedoes." Bill happily commanded.  
  
As soon as he finished his order a bright red   
glowing orb flew past the bow of the ship until   
dissapearing out of the nebula.  
  
"OH COME ON! How many ships did that thing   
assimilate?" Robinson groaned.  
  
"Sir that torpedo came from an excelsior class   
starship. It's accompanied by two galaxy class starships,  
all unassimilated..." Mary reported as a small beeping  
noise eminated from her panel. "Sir recieving a   
priority one message from adimarl Nechayev on the Hood,  
audio only."  
  
"Put it through." Bill said lowering his eyebrows.  
  
Quickly the sound of red alert klaxons hung in  
the air from the Hood's bridge as it was immediatly cut  
short by the strong female voice of the admiral.   
"O'RAW! I ORDER YOU TO RETURN TO STARBASE 001 NOW!".   
The air went quiet as the transmission ended.  
  
A short pause held the captain before he finally  
reacted. "Well ensign you heard the admiral, set course  
for starbase 001. Warp six once we are out of the nebula."  
  
Later as the Omega was returning to starbase 001,  
Robinson turnned in his chair towards the captian with a  
puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Something wrong leuitenant-commander?" Bill   
asked noticing his officer's curiosity.  
  
"Sir...when I scanned the fleet...I found something  
...There was a federation salvage ship with the admiral."   
The confused and bewildered leuitenant commander reported.  
  
"Why would they need a salvage ship?" Bill asked   
sitting back in his chair with a distrubed look on his face.  
  
*************************  
  
Unfortunatly Omega fans you will have to  
wait a while. I'm putting this series on hold until I   
finish my Rails of Aragon set of fanfics. You can read them  
if you wish, to help you it will be under the Skies of   
Arcadia genre. See ya!  
  



End file.
